


Undertale Redemption - Bonds of Marriage

by Coykoi89



Series: Undertale - Redemption [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter Related, Don't Like Don't Read, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Honeymoon, Light Bondage, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Papyrus has a different personality when he's turned on, Rough Sex, Spanking, can be considered canon to my personal work, do i really need all of these tags?, side piece for my story, to quote Stewie: Why the hell does that turn me on?, what the hell is wrong with me?, why is ecto-penis a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: This is a companion piece to my main story:  Undertale - Redemption.  It's a one-shot of Papyrus and Chara's honeymoon.  Ya know, the parts I left out of the main story.  For those who HAVEN'T read my story *some spoilers*:  Chara and Papyrus have a healthy, loving relationship.  He adores her and will do whatever he can to make her happy.  She, in turn, will do the same.  I mean, it's a honeymoon chapter if that tells you anything.  Also, it should go without saying but all characters depicted are over 18.  *Disclaimer:  I do not own any canon characters to Undertale.  All characters belong to Toby Fox.  Any OC belongs to me, but there are none in this one-shot.





	Undertale Redemption - Bonds of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have had a couple of requests for the smut scenes of Sans/Frisk and Papyrus/Chara honeymoon chapters. I'm still kind of shy when it comes to writing smut, but I'll give it a try. This is a special for my 1000th hit. If you don't like the ship or if you're easily triggered, don't read. For those who know my story, I hope you enjoy it. For those who don't know my story, give it a read. It takes a couple of chapters to get into, but I feel I did an overall acceptable job. Comments are welcome. You have a right to your opinion as I have a right to mine and you have a right to say your peace, but I have a right to state mine in return. I'm a married woman with an 11yo child and I kinda expect the people reading this to have more maturity than my child seeing as how you should be 18+ to access the content.

Papyrus reached up to undo the tie that had her bound to the headboard.  "Wait!" Chara wedged her leg in to stop him.  Her cheeks turned cherry as she continued, "Wait a minute.  After all, I _was_ captured by you and am now your prisoner.  Right?"  Papyrus flashed her a coy smile and kissed her softly.  He could almost hear her little heart thumping as he gently caught her jaw with one of his long hands.  The bed was still spinning from all he drank at their reception, but had he not been so nervous in anticipation of the night's end he wouldn't have indulged like that.  The thin slip she wore did little to hide her body as he felt her pressing into him, her soft skin molding to him in very pleasing way.

He leaned into her ear and whispered in his typically caring voice, "IF YOU DO FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AT ANY POINT, WE'LL STOP.  I LOVE YOU AND THE LAST THING I WANT IS TO HURT YOU."

"Pap, I love you very much and I trust you.  If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you.  But, I want to make _you_ happy too.  I'm just not so sure about the whole Dom/sub thing, but the bondage is definitely a turn on..."  She wrapped her legs around his pelvic bone and pulled him closer to her.  She grinned when he quivered, his resignation being tested.

"NO, NONE OF THAT.  RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE _MY_ TOY AND I'M GOING TO TAKE MY TIME PLAYING WITH YOU."  Papyrus' right eye flared up in an orange hue as he sat up and pinned her legs against the bed with his magic.  Now, her hands were tied to the headboard with his tie _and_ her feet were immobile but he made sure she could move her torso.  He looked her over carefully and noticed how her chest heaved in excitement under the thin, satin material as she was rendered completely helpless.  With an annoyed groan, he reached up and swiftly tore the slip in a single fluid motion.  Chara was taken by such surprise at the aggressive gesture that she decided against pouting over he favorite dress slip.  The blush set in as she realized he left her bound in just her lacy white panties.  She made a vain attempt to hide her face with the bend of her elbow.  He once had a brief glimpse of her the night he proposed and remembered how bold she had been wanting him to see her and how he simply refused out of respect.  He couldn't help but think that maybe it was the alcohol talking that night or maybe it was because _he_ was the one tipsy and she wasn't this time.  Either way, he couldn't have her feeling so awkward now that they were so close to the intimacy she had been all but begging him for the past couple of years.  "BABY," he cooed as he leaned down to softly kiss her neck, "WHY SO SHY _NOW_?  HMM?"  He moved to her jaw and cupped her other cheek to guide her face to his.

"I'm a bit of a control freak, Pap.  In case you missed that all these years.  It's hard for me to sit back and let someone else take the reins, but... I trust you enough to submit.  I've never felt more comfortable being submissive than with you.  But, that doesn't change how nervous I am to do so."

"ARE YOU _SURE_ YOU DON'T WANT TO STOP?  I CAN UNTIE YOU AT ANY TIME AND LET YOU TAKE THE LEAD."  He gave her a confident smirk.

"N-No.  I'll let you lead...  You're good at that... leading, I mean."

"THEN YOU MUST RELAX A LITTLE.  YOU CAN'T BE SO TENSE OR MIGHT HURT YOU."

"Pap, I-"  He cut her off with a kiss manifesting his magic into a tongue and tasting her.  He nearly smiled catching that damn cherry lip gloss flavor she wore.  Chara arched her back into him and he caught her pulling her closer.  He removed his shirt unbuttoning it with one hand leaving just the tank top he always wore under his button ups.  The hand he held her with slowly ran up the the middle as he felt her soft skin and sinewy frame.  His tongue dipped in and out as he used his hands to tease her with a bit of magic trying to relax her muscles.  She could only be pulled up so far, however, with her restraints in place.  So, he removed the black slacks as quickly as he could to lay her back on the bed.  "Pap?  What was that?" she asked breathlessly when he pulled away to discard the pants.

"REMEMBER WHEN TORIEL HEALED YOUR SOUL?  IT'S THE SAME KIND OF MAGIC USED IN A DIFFERENT WAY.  WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?"  His voice was low and thick speaking in a way that wasn't like him.  Chara just nodded permitting him to continue their heated kiss as he intertwined his phalanges in her hair and gently tugged her head back.  Kissing the spot where her shoulder met the base of her neck, he slid his free hand up her stomach leaving a trail of magic in its wake.  This made her shiver against him as its warmth radiated throughout her entire core.  She couldn't tell if it was helping or exciting her more, but she loved it and him pulling her hair was simply delightful.  Her senses were running wild feeling every breath on her skin, his every carpal running over her, and hearing each little grunt and growl he made as he moved down to the tops of her exposed breasts.  She felt his hesitance as his hands met at her ribs and stopped.  Papyrus took a deep breath and audibly exhaled as both hands glided over the curvy mounds he had been so curious about.

"Ah!" Chara gasped arching her back a little as he also bit just under her clavicle.  Dear lord they were soft!  And he thought her hips, stomach, arms and thighs were supple but this... _this_ was a whole different kind of soft.  He gently kneaded both of them and kissed her neck again.  "Pap!" she moaned at the touch.  This triggered something else in him.  He grinned a little pleased with the noise.  She tugged on the bond that held her hands over her head, but it only tightened more which made him smile wider.  She was completely under his control, not that the tie would matter.  He could just hold her down with his bare hands - a thought that sent a sort of thrill up his spine.  Maybe they could try that later, though.  Right now he wanted to be gentle with her until she unwound more.

As he teased the fleshy mounds in his hand he noticed the bright pink areas had perked up and hardened in his palm.  He pulled back to look and maybe test them.  He wasn't joking earlier about playing with her.  It didn't matter how many raunchy videos he watched of other males performing similar acts to pleasure a woman because he was never in that kind of relationship with anyone before Chara and had no idea if she would even like the things they seemed to enjoy.  But, he gave one of the buds a roll over with his distal phalanx and she gasped in pleasure.  He furrowed his brow bone and repeated the motion.  Chara moaned this time making noises that were driving him mad.  The desire to hear her make more of them prompted him to pinch one just a little.  The more he teased the pink flesh the more noises she made, and the more lewd they were the more it aroused him.  He moved down and flicked her other nipple with his tongue.  At this, she began to moan his full name.  'DAMN, THAT'S HOT...  DAMN, CHARA, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN RESTRAIN MYSELF,' he mused while rolling his tongue over her the little bud.

" _Pap_... _please..._ " Chara whimpered.

"PLEASE WHAT, SWEETHEART?  YOU'LL HAVE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC THAN THAT."  Chara didn't think it possible, but the crimson on her face darkened as it spread to her neck and shoulders.  She couldn't take that smug expression on his face or the hungry look in his eye.  It was too much for her to look at him straight.  She hadn't felt this shy around Papyrus since Asriel got her body back and she had to interact with him.  Now, here he was as her husband lighting her body up with his magic.  Yeah, he was inexperienced like her, but she had a feeling that wasn't going to matter.  He was working on instinct at this point and she could tell by the predatory gaze.  She was his, mind, body, and soul.  She belonged to him at that moment entirely and he knew she was at his mercy.  "EITHER YOU TELL ME OR I'M GOING TO KEEP DOING THIS."

She inhaled deep and held it for a moment.  "Please, untie my hands so I can relieve this pressure," she whispered almost embarrassed.

"WHAT PRESSURE?  THE PRESSURE HERE?"  He shifted for better access to the covered spot between her legs.  Lightly pressing his finger against the fabric for emphasis, Chara let out a sharp breath.  He smirked and told her, "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN THEN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO BE PATIENT, MY LOVE."

"Come on, Pap.  I can't take much more of this.  My entire core is on fire and so tense it's throbbing.  I can't take anymore; it's too much!  Please!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU ONCE, YOU'RE MY TOY RIGHT NOW.  YOU'LL TAKE AS MUCH AS I WANT TO GIVE.  NOW, BE PATIENT LIKE A GOOD GIRL."  The growling voice sent chills throughout her core further electrifying the arousal between her legs.  She thought she may never let him have more than four glasses of wine ever again if it wasn't for the fact that she was enjoying this more darker side of her husband.

Momentarily, a mischievous thought flashed through her mind as she felt it a good idea to buck against him rebelliously and ask, "What if I don't _want_ to be patient?"  Papyrus almost lost his resign feeling her warm center push into him.  He remained silent, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and flipped her on her stomach using the magic he partially restrained her with.  With the same manner he ripped the flimsy dress-like gown, he swept her panties down and gave her a quick whack on her plump ass.  "Ah!!"  Chara squealed half in shock and half in delight.  The sting set in as the flesh began to welt from his hard hand not cushioned by anything.

"KEEP TESTING ME AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN."  As he spoke, he massaged on her striped ass the same way he had been playing with her breasts and the mix of pleasure and soreness forced another moan from her.  "BUT, BY THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING IT TELLS ME YOU WOULDN'T MIND ME DOING IT AGAIN."  Chara just shook her head as to say, "No, I don't mind." but this was enough excuse for him to smack the area again.  "WORDS, HUMAN!  USE YOUR WORDS."

"Unph!!  No!  I like it!!  Do it again, please, Papyrus!"

"THAT'S BETTER.  WOW, BABY, YOUR SKIN IS REALLY STARTING TO TURN RED.  IS THAT NORMAL FOR YOU?"  Papyrus broke his persona for a moment out of concern.  They played rough sometimes in the bedroom, but he had _never_ seen her skin change colors and swell like this.  He lightly traced the welted lines he made causing her to whimper a little.

"If you strike me with those solid bones of yours, then yes.  Human skin is kind of delicate, but that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it.  Some might not, but It's really fucking turning me on right now."

He smiled warmly though she couldn't see it since she was facing the headboard.  He caressed the skin a moment longer and parted her legs slightly.  Using his index phalanx, Papyrus slid his finger downward between her vulva to her swollen clit teasing her just a little before rolling her back over.  Her face was flushed and her breathing was hitched at the sudden contact.  She glared at him for stopping to turn her over.  "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK.  I'M DEFINITELY NOT DONE WITH YOU.  I'M JUST REALLY INTRIGUED BY WARM THIS LITTLE SPOT IS ALL."  The orange in his eye was wild, wilder than she had ever seen.  He watched her face as he rubbed the area again.  The discontent look faded into one of pleasure as she knitted her brows and laid her head back on the pillow making him smile triumphantly at the reaction.  "I KNEW IT WOULD BE WET, BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS WARM.  YOU WEREN'T KIDDING WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE ON FIRE."  Without thought, Papyrus slid his middle phalanx in like he had watched so many times in those videos.  'THEY MAY NOT HAVE BEEN TRUE RESEARCH, BUT THEY SURE AS HELL DIDN'T HURT.  I THINK I LEARNED MORE FROM THE NAUGHTY VIDEOS THAN I DID FROM THE MEDICAL BOOKS!' he thought stifling the laugh that bubbled in his throat.

"AH!!  Papyrus!!  Ah!-Ah!" Chara moaned on him entering her.  His full name spilling out in her moans like that was the most beautiful sound as it further stroked his cocky ego.  Gently, he pushed in and out feeling for a particular spot, careful not to push in any deeper than a human could since he could plunge in up to his carpals without the palm muscle to stop him.  "Pap!!  Oh god, Papyrus!!  Please, please untie me!!  AH!...mmmnnn.  Please!"

He grinned and pulled out only to add his index finger to the exploration.  He plunged in roughly and said with air, "NO."  He parted her legs more with his magic and used his distals to lightly hook the rough spot he'd been searching for.  This elicited a loud gasp from his woman as she instinctively bucked into his hand.  Letting out a pleased chuckle, Papyrus used his other hand this time to pin her against the bed instead of magic and gave her another gruff, "NO."

"Pap, this is madness!" she protested.  "Please, honey, this is torture!"

He cocked a brow bone at her, but continued wearing the smug grin.  "GOOD."  Is all he said before putting more pressure on her pubic mons where the neatly groomed, downy patched of hair sat.  He pressed up with his fingers and rubbed the area vigorously which, in turn, sent Chara into a fit of incoherencies as she lewdly wailed and gasped.  "DAMN, BABY, YOU'RE TIGHT.  I LOVE IT.  PLEASE KEEP MAKING THOSE LOVELY NOISES."  His face was a little orange as he started talking dirty to her.  The more the tension in her abdomen mounted the louder she moaned.  Each stroke of his finger tips into her G-spot sent electrical pulses throughout her entire being.  Never had she experienced such pleasure even in her own explorations of her body.  As he fingered her, he began to lap at the fleshy mound curious how she would react wondering if she tasted as sweet as she looked with her toes curled and eyes shut tight trying to come up off the bed.

"PAPYRUS!" she screamed as she frantically pulled on her bonds.  She was desperate to undo the tie yet he had knotted it so tight that she couldn't get her nails between the fabric to loosen it.  She couldn't hike her hips, she couldn't wrap her hands around him to hold on, she couldn't touch herself, and she couldn't get the damn tie out of its binding.  Chara was truly his prisoner in this game of pleasure except she couldn't do anything for him in return.  He was working her sweet spot in a way she couldn't, licking at her clit, pressing down over he spot causing the pressure in her belly to build faster, _and_ she could feel small waves of magic inside her as he pulsed it.  She felt she might explode any moment as she continued to mewl belligerently.  Her pleas only seemed to encourage him to continue keeping her tied up, though.  After a few more strokes, Papyrus felt her walls start to contract and he knew from his studies that was the signal of her orgasm.  But, she gave him a verbal cue as she grunted hard, "Damn it!  Papyrus!  I'm cumming-oh god!!  Please-Please!!  Don't stop, I'm cumming!!  AH-FUCK!!"

"COME ON, BABY, CUM FOR ME.  THAT'S A GOOD GIRL.  F-FUCK THAT'S TIGHT!"  He roughly pistoned his fingers in and out as she came down feeling her squeeze around his fingers.  If she was that tight around just two of his phalanges, he couldn't imagine how he was going to be able to push his _other_ appendage into her.

Chara panted wildly trying to come up off the bed, "Untie me-untie me-please!  Please untie me!!  I can't get the fucking knot undone, Please honey!"

"AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO UNTIE YOU, MY DEAR?" he taunted her with hot breath on her neck as he planted light kisses up and down it tasting the salt on her skin.  Her forehead was damp from the intensity but he didn't mind.  He kissed her there too, then down her cheek as an idle hand roamed back to her breast.

" _Because_!  I want to hold you, I want to wrap myself around you, please.  I'm not your prisoner, I'm your wife and I want to treat you like it."

"I'M SORRY, DEAR.  I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE SERIOUS."  He felt a tinge of guilt that he hadn't undone her binding when she asked, but it was quickly swept away when she threw her arms and legs around him.

"Oh my God, Papyrus, that was beautiful!  I've never felt anything like that.  Where the _hell_ did you learn to do _that_?!"

It took every ounce of will power he had at this point to not throw her down and take her like an animal.  She was pressed into the raging boner he had been trying to keep in the back of his mind.  It didn't help that she was praising his work either.  "I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I LEARNED SOME TRICKS FROM THOSE DIRTY VIDEOS.  I TAKE IT YOU ENJOYED THAT?"

"No shit.  What gave me away?"  Papyrus had been supporting her weight with his hands under her butt.  Her sarcasm prompted him to swat it a third time as it was not appreciated in his current mindset.  "Ah!!  What was that for?!"  Chara leaned back on the bed  Now that she had a good view, she could tell that his eye and hands weren't the only parts glowing with magic.  She blushed and averted her eyes coyly.

"SORRY, STILL IN DOMINANT MODE.  THAT AND I LIKE HOW YOU MOAN WHEN I SPANK YOU."  He gave her an apologetic kiss on the cheek.  How he loved the way she tasted right now, how she smelled, how she felt.  He had the hardest time keeping his hands off of her as he squeezed her sides and her hips.  "YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL," he whispered wrapping his arms around her.  "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PICKED _ME_.  WHO THE HELL WOULD PICK _ME_?"

"I did.  And I love you.  I know my past isn't clean, but I do love you more than I ever dreamed I could love someone.  I just still can't believe _you_ stayed with me knowing all the bad things I've done."

"CHARA, THAT PAST IS GONE.  THE PAST DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY.  ALL I KNOW IS HOW YOU HAVE TREATED ME IN _THIS_ TIMELINE, AND YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD TO ME.  YOU'RE MY OTHER HALF, HONEY.  I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE CONTINUED LIVING ON THE SURFACE IF NOT FOR YOU AND FRISK.  SANS AND I WOULD HAVE PACKED UP A LONG TIME AGO AND MOVED BACK TO SNOWDIN."

"Aw, Pap.  You never told me that.  If you still want to go back, I'll follow you.  I'd follow you to hell and back."

"NYEH HEH HEH.  NO, IT'S NOT _THAT_ BAD.  AND I HAVE YOU TO MAKE IT BETTER."  He kissed her lips, her cheek, peppered her neck with more.  He looked at her still with hunger in his eyes and she remembered that he hadn't been satisfied yet.  She decided to remedy that and quit being so damn shy.  He was her husband after all.  Carefully, she swapped sides with him and pushed him back against the headboard with a mischievous smile.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LOVE?" he asked half rhetorically.

"You'll see."  She caught his eye as she rubbed the hardened magic in his boxers.  His sockets became half lidded as he sighed.  He didn't have the gumption to protest.  Papyrus had already used quite a bit of magic on her and wanted to save some for finale of the evening, so he let her do whatever she was going to do.  He didn't mind being at _her_ mercy for a while.  She looked up at him with that wily grin and freed him from the restraint of his boxers.  "Oh shit!" she gasped and he turned a little orange as he buried his face in one of his hands.  "Um, Pap, are you _sure_ you don't have any control over your personal magic?...  Because I'm not sure this will fit..."

"NO, I DON'T.  IT IS WHAT IT IS AND THAT'S HOW IT WILL ALWAYS LOOK..." he mumbled into his hand.

'I guess I'll just have to do the best I can,' she thought to herself as she wrapped her hand around the twelve inch protrusion hitched at the base of his pelvic bone.  Chara stroked it gently at first watching as Papyrus sank farther into the bed and gripped the headboard, his other hand still covering his orange face.  "Now why are _you_ being so shy after such a display of aggression?" she was finally able to taunt him back.

"I DON'T LIVE UNDER THE DELUSIONS OR CHASTISING RITUALS OF THE MALES OF YOUR RACE WHEN IT COMES TO THE SEX ORGAN.  I KNOW IT'S BIG AND THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME WITH IT AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT.  I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BEFORE HAND, BUT I DIDN'T WANT IT TOO SEEM AS IF I WAS BRAGGING."

"Better I find out now than when you go to shove it in..."  'Oh my God!-He has a foot long dong!  How the hell do you keep something like that a secret, Papyrus?!'  She picked up speed stroking the member and felt him shudder at the touch.  She was pleased with his reaction and continued by licking the tip which made him grip the headboard with his other hand.  She smiled to herself and licked him from the base to the head.

"OKAY, I KNOW I DESERVE IT, BUT PLEASE DON'T TEASE ME LIKE THIS.  I'M NOT JUST SHAKING FROM PLEASURE, DEAR.  I'M HOLDING ON TO THIS HEADBOARD FOR LIFE SO I'M NOT DOING IT TO _YOU_.  I HAVE HALF A MIND TO JUST TAKE YOU RIGHT NOW.  THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME IS KNOWING THAT YOU WANT TO DO THIS AND BELIEVE ME, IT'S NOT VERY PERSUASIVE."  Chara gasped hearing him talk like that.  She gripped him tighter feeling like prey that had been cornered by the predator.  She had sorely mistaken all those years ago when she thought him to be forgettable.  He wasn't passive in nature; he _chose_ to be out of his better nature that he embraced over his darker one.  She gave a halfhearted smile and wrapped her lips around the head.  She had watched enough of those kinds of videos herself to have an idea of what to do.  Thank heavens for the internet in this day of age.  Chara rolled her tongue around the tip making him grunt a little as he panted.  Once she had the tip wet she worked her mouth down taking in as much as she could without gagging and focused on that as she stroked the rest with both of her hands.  "AH SHIT...  UNG...  GOOD GIRL..." he reached down and stroked her hair affectionately.  Papyrus brushed some tendrils that had curtained her face and lightly gripped her hair while she sucked and tightened her mouth around him trying to mimic a vagina.  Chara looked up at him with sultry eyes but never once halted the bobbing motion of her head.  Sweat beaded on his frontal bone, his left eye was closed while his right one flamed, mouth was slightly gaped, and he was panting like crazy.  She smirked before looking back down at what she was doing.  The smacking noises she strategically made was enough to send him over the edge.  He reached down with both hands and pushed her head farther down on him and thrust into her mouth.  "AH-FUCK, CHARA!!" he howl before releasing his magic into her mouth.

She gagged and spit half of the sticky, orange substance out in a coughing fit.  "Damn it, Pap!  Give a girl a warning first!"

"SORRY, DEAR  I GOT A LITTLE TOO EXCITED..."  He gave her a not so apologetic grin before kissing her.

"Pap!" she cried pushing away.  "I'm covered in your-mmph!"  Papyrus kissed her again tugging at her hair to steady her head in place.  He shoved his tongue in tasting every bit of her mouth he could.

"IT'S MY OWN MAGIC.  I DON'T CARE.  IT TASTES GOOD ON YOU ANYWAY."  He left her with a hazy look as he traveled to her neck and down to her breasts.  He scooped his little woman up and into his lap grinding his still throbbing cock into her wet pussy.  She could tell the blow job had not been anywhere near enough to satiate his lust.  He ached to feel her, to be the one making her scream, he wanted to hear her scream his name while she squeezed him like she did earlier.  He couldn't take anymore waiting.  He swung his femurs over the side of the bed, holding Chara and pushed her against the wall.

"Pa-Pap??" she whispered, her breath hitched.

"READY?" he huffed.  He couldn't tell if the trembling came from her or himself anymore.

"Y-Yes.  Of course.  I've wanted you for a long time."  Gosh, how he loved that crimson color on her face knowing he was the reason she changed colors like that.  He came back a little and used his hand to guide the tip between the soft lips of her entrance.  She hiked her hips against him to give him better access.  She let out a little shriek when he pushed into her.  This was nothing like his fingers.  There was give and it was softer, not soft like a humans she supposed, but soft enough.  He paused before pushing in a little more feeling how warm and wet she was.  Chara's eyes clenched shut as he slowly pushed and pulled out a little just to push deeper.  He was working his way in while trying not to hurt her.  She had never been stretched like this before and the fullness in her pit was almost more than she could take.

"IF I HURT YOU, BABY-"

"No, you're not.  Please, don't stop.  Just keep giving me time to adjust.  You're so fucking big, Pap."

"HEH.  RIGHT.  YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL A SLIGHT PINCH.  IT WILL GO AWAY SOON."

"I know, just don't stop, baby."  Chara sank down the wall a little.  Papyrus held her by her buttocks and pushed her back up which gave him a good excuse to squeeze that cute ass of hers.  He pulled his cock back a little more and pushed in deeper, now halfway, tearing the thin piece of skin that told of her virginity.  Feeling it bust, he started rocking a little faster trying to be gentle.  Her whimpers and gasps aroused the desire to ram into her and make her scream, but he wasn't an animal.  He had more self control than that.  If there was anything he had demonstrated his whole life, it was of his self control.  And, this pretty little human tested every bit of that and then some.  "Come on, love.  Don't hold out on me like this.  Fuck me please," she begged seductively.

A wild grin appeared as he looked down at her and huffed, "ALRIGHT, BUT, REMEMBER, YOU ASKED FOR IT."  Papyrus leaned in pinning her against the wood, slid his cock out to the tip, and stuffed it back in with a force that actually made her scream.  Every inch was shoved inside but he didn't pause.  He kept picked up speed and force rocking in and out while she yowled and grunted like a deranged woman.  "WAS THIS... HU...WHAT YOU... WANTED?" he growled into her ear as he stroked her walls filling every inch inside her with his massive dick.

He pummeled her so hard she couldn't form a solid thought other than, "FUCK!  Yes!!!  Fuck-fuck!!!  PAP!!  Ah!-Ah!!-AH!!"

He was losing grip though, and didn't want to drop her.  So, he threw them both down on the bed, positioned her knees up by her ears against the mattress, and thrust deeper than he could against the wall.  He didn't just push straight in; he pushed up as well hitting that little spot that drove her mad earlier.  "DAMMIT!  SO FUCKING TIGHT.  HU... I CAN FEEL YOUR LITTLE HOLE STARTING TO CLENCH AGAIN.  IF YOU CUM, I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD MINE BACK."

"Don't!  Don't!  Fuck!!-Fuck!!  _Papyrus!_ -Please don't stop!!  Please don't.  Fuck me!  Cock-so good!!  Papyrus!!  Your hard cock feels so good inside me!!"

"FUCK, YES!  SCREAM MY NAME AGAIN, BABY GIRL."  He plunged into her G-spot with every bit of force his magic would allow.

" _Papyrus_!!  I'm cumming-oh god-I'm cumming!!  I can't-MNNMMMN!!"  That was all it took.  He couldn't keep it at bay with her howling his name while her walls contracted its pulsing rhythm around his cock.  He lost it and plunged all the way inside filling her completely with more orange goop.  He fell over on his side panting hard trying to catch his breath.  He had expended himself further than he thought he would, but it was worth it.  Chara wrapped herself around him again and began peppering him all over with sweet kisses.  She giggled when she realized he was so caught up in the act that he hadn't even bothered to take off his undershirt or completely remove his boxers.  Instinctively, Papyrus wrapped an arm over her and held her to him.  He kissed her forehead sweetly and ran his phalanges through her messed up curls.

"WELL?  WAS THAT ACCEPTABLE?"

"Acceptable?!" Chara was appalled.  "You are a dirty man, Papyrus Skeleton!  But, I enjoyed every second of it."

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET, MY DEAR.  I HAVE FAR MORE THINGS I WANT TO TRY WITH YOU, IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT.  FOR STARTERS, I DIDN'T GET NEAR AS ROUGH AS I WANTED TO... AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EXPERIMENT WITH THAT OTHER HOLE.  FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN, YOU HUMAN FEMALES LIKE THAT ONE FUCKED TOO."

Chara turned a deep vermilion and said, "Papyrus!  What's gotten into you?  I've never heard you use that word.  And no, that's an exit only!"  She felt herself clench and noticed the soreness had set in.  Maybe begging for him to treat her rough wasn't such a good idea for her first time.

"YEAH, I NEVER USE IT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE.  SANS DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I KNOW IT.  WE'LL SEE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT BEING OFF LIMITS WHEN I START PLAYING WITH IT."  He gave her a devilish grin as she playfully tapped him on his nasal bone.  "NYEH HEH HEH...  GET SOME REST, LOVE, BECAUSE I'LL GET MY STAMINA BACK SOON AND THEN IT'S ROUND TWO WHETHER YOU'RE AWAKE OR NOT."

Chara just stared at his sternum in shock terrified to know if he was joking or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go ya filthy animals! lol. jk! It may not be my best work because I didn't proofread it all. So if there's anything in the grammar or something doesn't add up, it won't hurt my feelings if you point it out. Just no insulting. I would like to think adults are beyond childish name calling. I hope you like it and sometime I'll have a Sans and Frisk honeymoon whip up.


End file.
